


Вкус страха...

by ssssnakie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: AND this work is kind of experiment for me so... yeah, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Multi, Other, Thriller, VIOLENCE A LOT OF VIOLENCE, Vampires :D, and blood, be ready for 'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON'?, good luck, i don't know eathier, kinda horror but i'm not that sure, maybe even philosophy, psychology (?), science fiction (i'll try my best honestly), Я ВАС ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЛА, не то чтобы я выёбываюсь хах, я не знаю почему пишу тэги на английском
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssnakie/pseuds/ssssnakie
Summary: Мир не такой простой, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Вам понадобится не одна жизнь, чтобы это понять...Джиу точно нужно больше времени, чтобы понять почему именно её решили принести в жертву, почему именно вампиры, и кто такая эта ваша Ив."Ещё скажите, что оборотни тоже существуют и они с вампирами ведут непримиримую войну" - фыркнула Джиу. Ёджин хотела что-то сказать, но решила, что сначала Джиу должна допить своё молоко.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 1





	Вкус страха...

**Author's Note:**

> !Дисклеймер!  
> Все (вводные или сюжетные) рассуждения, это исключительно моё/персонажки виденье и мнение. Вы всегда можете не/согласиться со мной и высказаться! Мне будет интересно узнать ваше мнение, какое бы оно не было (только конструктивно, пожалуйста, а то я и заплакать могу). Я не претендую ни на какую истину и не даю никаких психилогических объяснений, хоть и стараюсь, конечно, полагаться на множество источников.  
> Спасибо за понимание, зайка <3

Что мы знаем о нашем мире? Многое? Или только малую часть? А сможем ли мы узнать всё? Нет, даже не так поставлю вопрос. А сможем ли мы узнать всё, не сойдя от этого с ума? Ведь человек далеко не самое совершенное существо на планете. Чем человек может похвастаться? Сознанием? А что такое сознание? Почему вы так уверены, что только у нас оно есть? Почему вы уверены, что нет вида, который переплюнул бы нас в этом? Что если прямо среди нас ходит, дышит и размножается такой вид, о существовании которого мы не просто не подозреваем, а вообразить себе его не можем?

Легенд и сказок про вампиров, оборотней и прочих тварей в нашем мире достаточно. Эта тема избита до невозможности. Но всё равно остаётся популярной. Почему? Потому что это делает нашу жизнь интереснее, ярче, романтичнее. Монстры людей пугают и одновременно притягивают, пробуждая в человеке какие-то неясные первобытные чувства. Чувство непонимания. Любопытства. И... Благоговения. Благоговение перед тем, что не доступно нашему осознанию. Перед тем, что превосходит нас по грандиозности своего существования.

Но я вам так скажу. Чудес и в реальности хватает. Я не говорю ни про какое божье чудо. Я имею в виду природу. Да-да, если открыть своё сознание шире, вы найдёте не мало чудес, даже в своём собственном дворе. Может быть, тогда, если я вам скажу, что вампиры существуют, вам будет легче понять меня. Нет, они не явятся однажды перед вами и не высосут вашу кровь. Они существуют за пределами нашего понимания, нашей вселенной. В том мире, где всё ограничивается только моей и вашей волей. В мире фантазии и воображения. Не то чтобы я отрицаю возможность физического их существования, по крайней мере не в нашей реальности точно. Я хочу чтобы вы поверили в реальность вашего собственного мира. Мира, который находится внутри вас. Мира, где возможно всё.

* * *

_Задолго до появления человека, миром правили кровососы. Существа необычные по своей натуре. Их главная специфика состоит том, что будучи по сути одними из первых млекопитающих, их кровь содержала высокую концентрацию меди, что делало их кровь прозрачной, а при контакте с воздухом она становилось голубой и было необычно для сухопутных видов. Учёные ещё не пришли к однозначному ответу, как такое могло произойти. Пищеварительная система кровососов типична для всех гематофагов (питающихся кровью), но с рядом характерных отличий ..._

_Охотились днём стаями. Их жертвами в основном были парнокопытные или другие кровососы, вторгшиеся не на свою территорию. Им достаточно нескольких часов сна в глубокой и тёмной пещере, чтобы вновь быть полными сил. Ореал обитания их простирался от островов Новой Гвинеи до Юго-Восточной Азии. Со временем они расселились по всему земному шару. Естественно, с изменением условий окружающей среды, кровососы адаптировались. Например, в северных районах большую часть года кровососы проводили в спячке, можно даже сказать, в коме, из-за высокой чувствительности к температуре. В некоторых районах Амазонии этот вид полностью перешёл к водному образу жизни, через несколько тысяч лет уже обитая и в океанских водах._

_Но самое интриг-_

* * *

_ЙЕРИМ! ХВАТИТ СЛЮНИ ПУСКАТЬ ПЕРЕД ТЕЛЕВИЗОРОМ И ПОМОГИ МНЕ! -_ прокричала из кухни Джиу.

 _ИДУ, ИДУ, КРИЧАТЬ-ТО ЗАЧЕМ, -_ не сбавляя громкости ответила Йерим.

Когда девушка зашла на кухню, чтобы помочь своей старшей сестре, перед ней предстала картина полнейшего кухонного хаоса. По всему полу была рассыпана мука, лопатки и даже молоко было повсюду разлито. Всю раковину заполнили миски и тарелки, а из духовки шла тонкая струйка дыма. Джиу, конечно же, так же гармонично вписывалась в этот беспорядок: на фартуке пятна от клубничного джема и шоколада, в волосах как-то себя нашла карамельная крошка. Если бы у Йерим было достатоно плохое зрение, она точно попыталась бы съесть свою сестру, искренне считая, что перед ней просто огрромный кекс. Не теряя ни секунды, Йерим стала отчаянно шариться по шкафчикам, стараясь по возмажности вообще не наступать на пол.

_Что ты ищешь?_

_Чэвон._

_Что Чэвон?_

_Она здесь? Ты её на кухню пустила? Или "эффект Чэвон" заразен?_

_Эм, -_ помялась Джиу, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу, _\- её здесь нет. Я просто слишком сильно торопилась, ведь уже завтра день рождения Чонни, и я хотела приготовить ей что-нибудь особенное, но времени оставалось мало, так что я начала готовить несколько кексов одновременно, и, когда я готовила тесто для клубничного кекса, шоколодный, тот что был уже в духовке, начал подгорать, я хотела сполоснуть руки и дост-_

 _Стой, стой, стой, стой, стой, -_ быстро остановила Йерим сестру, закрыв той рот рукой.

Если вовремя её не остановить (Йерим по горькому опыту знала), Джиу могла начиная с "я помню, как впервые пошла в детский сад" закончить "а потом я случайно сломала ему челюсть" или "хочу стать раком-богомолом, чтобы понять, как он видит". И поверьте, лучше не проверять какой из вариантов вам попадётся.

_Я поняла, что ты торопилась, но почему ты не позвала меня или Хёнджин? Ты же знаешь, мы бы помогли._

_Прости, ты так увлечённо смотрела тот фильм, а Хёнджин так сладко спала к кресле, -_ мягко улыбаясь, Джиу смахнула слезу умиления, - _Просто не хотела разрушать ваши маленькие мирки. Вообще, удивительно, как Хёнджин не проснулась от нашего крика._

Йерим и сама начала улыбаться своей сестре. Не смотря ни на что, она всегда думает о других в первую очередь. Конечно, были такие люди, которые с радостью пользовались этим, и Йерим считала своим долгом защищать Джиу от них любой ценой. Они даже организовали с Хёнджин и Чэвон "супер щит трио" (им было по 9-11 лет, когда они придумани название, не судите строго), долгом которого было оберегать Джиу. Именно они способствовали приходу Джиу в тхэквондо, чтобы она могла постоять за себя, когда их не было бы рядом (что было очень редко).

_Ладно, давай я хотя бы помогу тебе убрать всё это. Тебе повезло, что мы с родителями не живём, пришлось бы штраф отрабатывать сверху._

Сестры всместе посмеялись от тёплых воспоминаний и принялись за уборку. На часах была почти полночь, когда кухня наконец стала похожа на кухню. Совсем без сил девушки отправились в их общую спальню. Йерим думала разбудить Хёнджин, чтобы она отправилась домой, но Джиу уверила её, Хёнджин может остаться и её родители об этом предупреждены. В конце концлв, это не первый раз, когда Хёнджин приходила к ним в квартиру, чтобы потом спать сутками напролёт. "Я готова пойти против всего мира, если это значит защитить Джиу" - подумала от сердца Йерим.

_За-а-а-ай, можно я и сегодня с тобой буду спать?_

_Кошмары не прекратились? -_ обеспокоенно спросила Йерим.

Джиу виновато, как пятилетний ребёнок, помотала головой.

_Хорошо, бери своего пингвинчика и прыгай ко мне._

Старшая из сестёр радосно подпрыгнула и, схватив свою игршку, удобно устроилась рядом с Йерим. Пока Джиу мягко сопела под боком, Йерим всё не могла расслабиться. "Эти кошмары не прекращаются уже неделю. Даже со мной рядом они не всегда проходят. Может, к врачу обратиться? А к какому? И что ей скажут? А что она скажет? _Мне снится каждую ночь, как из меня сначала выпивают всю кровь, а потом съедают?_ " - от самого факта, что её драгоценной Джиу может такое снится, у Йерим наворачивались слёзы, - "Хотя попытка помочь, тоже помощь, да? Я не оставлю её справляться с этим одной."

* * *

_Долговязая прозрачно-бледная фигура выросла перед ней. Чёрные глаза сияли голодом и жаждой. Лицо этого было в паре сантиметров от её собственного. Холодное дыхание царапало кожу. Резко её тело пронзило острая боль, распространяясь от шеи по всему телу. Костлявые пальцы крепко вцепились в её бока, удерживая на месте. Она хотела кричать, хотела вырваться, хотела, чтобы всё закончилось, но ничего не происходило. Через несколько мгновений боль исчезла. В глазах потемнело, а тело будто налилось камнем. Ей казалось, что даже дашать было невозможно. Стало холодно. Лицо чудовища отстранилось от её шеи. Оно внимательно посмотрело ей в глаза. Почти с усмешкой._

_Интересно, твоё мясо такое же сладкое? Хотя к чему я спрашиваю._

_Холодный шёпот обжигал ухо._

_Давай проверим._

_Ей хотелось умереть. Смерть лучше, чем то, что она испытывала сейчас. Пока она жива, она страдает. И это точно знало об этом._

_Будь всегда такой же сладкой для меня._

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что читаете мою работу. Я честно очень переживаю за неё, потому что, по сути, это мой первый раз в фантастике ахахахах. Напишите обязательно, что вы думаете и чувствуете, мне правда интересно. Кстати, на всякий случай, ещё раз уточню, что это мой личный эксперимент и в жанре и в самой идее смешения мистики и научной фантастики, если так вообще можно. Не знаю, насколько хорошо выйдет, но надеюсь вам понравится :D  
> твиттер: @justaclown_69  
> кк: curiouscat.me/clownRhein
> 
> p.s. я хрен знает как часто смогу обновлять главы, ибо ебаный 11 класс отнимает всё самое лучшее у меня, да ещё и я сама по себе ленивая пизда КХМ, но постараюсь сильно не задерживать :)


End file.
